The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the miniature rose class, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Ruiabri.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop compact pot rose varieties with novel and attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity and garden performance. The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1994 of two unnamed proprietary seedlings, not patented. The cultivar Ruiabri was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at Hazerswoude, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new miniature rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ruiabrixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new miniature rose plant as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark green leaves.
2. Large double salmon-colored flowers.
3. Flowers arranged singly or in large sprays.
4. Strong rooting habit.
5. Excellent postproduction longevity.
6. Excellent garden performance.
The new miniature rose plant has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature and light level, without, however, any variance in genotype.